Bellator Star Destroyer
The Bellator Star Destroyer was a large vessel in the imperial Navy. They weren't mass produced and were discovered by smuggler's in the year of 5 BBY. There were 6 Bellators, and one Super Bellator that were built, including the Kouder. Kouder was the largest of all Bellators and was commanded by Commander Azaria Ztelk . Ztelk used his personal vessel as a "ghost ship", to destroy every ship that was in its way; everything from rebels to pirates. Ztelk left no survivors. Ztelk ship, Kouder was later the flagship of the Secret Empire and was the home of 16,000 officer's 368 years later. Eventually the Bellators were fazed out of service. History These vessel's were ordered by Grand Moff Tarkin himself to create a personal fleet surrounding the Death Star.. The Emperor didn't know anything about those until he heard about the first ship, Gerna in action. He then demanded 6 more of those. He also wanted a personal ship, the Centeru I (a 10,000 meter long ship), but it was never built because Tarkin said the empire didn't need more of those ships. Instead Tarkin gave Palpatine a new ship class, the Centurion-class , a 16,000 meter long vessel. This new fleet, now called 337th Death was now one of the Empire's dangerous fleet 'til Vader's Death Squadron was created. Tarkin gave Commander Ztelk the command of 337th Death. The fleet's first mission was to wipe out all threats against the Empire. The end of these ships were the "Lost of Urui". The ships was so much that Tarkin decided to send them to a unknown place in the Outer Rim. They was later found 368 years later by a small gang of Imperial officer's on exile. Those ships that was used under the secret empire was Kouder, Gerna, Potus, Vadaria and Gechelker I. This new fleet was active in 20 years before they all destroyed at'' Battle of Urui'', and left only Kouder unharmed. Kouder was a modified ship and the only battlecruiser/star destroyer that was faster than a spacefighter. 20 years later after the battle it was destroyed when she crashed in to sun. None of those ships was destroyed and they was used by commanders or admirals. Persons The ships was commanded by dictators and warlords. Azaria Ztelk used his ship, Kouder to get more ships, mostly imperial Star destroyer's surrounding his ship. He had 14 ships surrounding Kouder. (6 of them would be active in the Secret Empire's fleet) Some notable Imperial Star Destroyer ships was, Guad, Kedl, Avaiabell I and Avaier II. : Guad was the ISD that led the fleet. : Kedl was the ship that protected Kouder's engines. : Avaiabell I was the ship that had the most important job; to protect the bridge of Kouder. : Avaier II was the water ISD, it was the only ISd that could land on water in the whole imperial Navy. : Radi was a smaller version of the Bellator-class. It didn't had a captain, it was commanded by Azaria from Kouder. Olu Yerr didn't have a own fleet, he followed Azaria like the other officer's did. Galaria Qer used his ship as a vacation vessel, which Tarkin, Ozzel didn't like. Ozzel took over the ship but was removed from the position by the Emperor. Flio Topp used his ship to protect Coruscant in 5 months, the last month, he's vessel was placed to the 337st Death. Bellator-classes Known vessels of the Bellator-classes. Bellator Star Destroyer Gerna (captained by Olu Yerr) Potus (captained by Galaria Qer) Vadaria (commanded by Admiral Flio Topp) Radi (later Gechelker I) Bellator Super Destroyer Kouder (commanded by Azaria Ztelk) Gallery 37 custom.jpg|Engines of a Bellator Bellator-star-battlecruiser.jpg|Bellator Front medium contrast.jpg|Gerna, a Belator Commander ship. topviewallegianceclass.jpg|A top picture of a Bellator ship.